diraelsdarkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Railee
|powers = |skills = <3 |weapon = Two Stygian Iron throwing knives |strength = <3 |weakness = <3 |led = None |been = None |weapon images = <3 |quote2 = "You can't do epic shit with basic people." |file2 = Railee2.jpg |file size2 = 200x300px |fears = Coulrophobia |quote3 = "The greatest pleasure in life is doing what people say you cannot do." |motto = I'm a rebel, but I do it with class. |personality = Railee is a witty, sociable girl. Never entirely serious and often sarcastic, she's overlooked by some as childish, but this isn't true or good for them. Her attitude is an outcome of her past, when it was her defense from the cruel reality. However, those who decide to befriend her, know that Railee's quick thinking, courage and creativity will help them in need. |history = Fa Jang lived in El Llanto, Mexico, near the US' border and was an illusionist. He posessed the extremely rare (at least among mortals) ability to manipulate the Mist, although he didn't even know it. After one of his shows, he started talking to one of the spectators. They got on very well, went to a bar together, and soon fell in love. The woman, Helene (Hecate in disguise, obviously) left Fa after a few weeks. Half a year later, he found a baby on his doorstep. He knew she must've been his daughter, and decided to raise her as well as he could. However, after only a few days, a tragic accident happened. Fa Jang was killed by a car driven by a drunk man. He had no relatives, so his daughter ended up in a small, local orphanage, ran by a woman named Sofia Martinez. But the orphanage wasn't what it seemed to be. Mrs Martinez wasn't a good person (and she was also an alcoholic). She regarded the children as meaningless, identical creatures just needing to be 'sold' to adoptive parents. The children had to wear uniforms- identical gray sets of clothing, which looked the same awful way on everyone. However, some tried to rebel and wore something different when Mrs Martinez and her workers couldn't see them- these clothes were mostly bought in a nearby store, easy to sneak out to. One of these things was Railee's leather jacket. Mrs Martinez didn't like any of the children under her 'care', but hated Railee in particular, mostly because of her cheeky, rebellious nature. That's why the daughter of Hecate always got the worst things, the most severe punishments etc. Railee didn't know that the orphanage basically saved her from monsters, as she didn't go out except when sneaking out for an hour max. Plus, the scent of Martinez successfully covered hers. But that doesn't mean nothing weird happened to her- a few times she experienced a sudden, unwiling use of her power to see in all directions at once. Of course, she didn't tell anyone. During her years in the orphanage, Railee definitely wasn't the most obedient, but she didn't care. She had a secret- she was putting together an escape plan. And at the age of 15 she made use of it. One night, when she knew all of Martinez's workers were asleep, Railee sneaked out of the bedroom with a small backpack filled with some necessary things. As quietly as she could, she went into the hall. Before, she noticed where Martinez kept her car keys. Unfortunaltely, the cupboard containing the was in the orphanage owner's bedroom. Luckily, Sofia was fast asleep and snored very loud, so Railee managed to steal the keys. Then, after getting out of the building through a window, she found Martinez's car and started it, immediately driving away at an illegal speed and not quite skillfully- this was her second-ever time driving (and second time stealing a car). Short afer her escape, during a short stop, she encountered a hellhound. She didn't know what it was or how to fight it. Frightened, she accidentally focused a beam of energy, burning its eyes. This let her get back into the car and escape. Railee finally got to the US border. There, unfortunately, she had to leave the car. In Mexico in order to get a driving licence, you have to pay a fee, and even though she stole some money from Martinez, it wasn't enough- and where to get it? She decided to take the chance and go through the fence. A high one. It wasn't easy to cross, and she didn't know what to do. Suddenly, she heard the border guards approaching, and without thinking too much she just went straight into the fence. How surprised she was when she just went through it! Unknowingly, she used her intangibility power. After that, she sprinted far away, and finally stopped far from any other people, in the desert. As luck would have it, a satyr was there, heading to a nearby town. He immediately sensed who she was, and told her everything. She wasn't really surprised, not after these accidental power uses. Together, they took the plane to Camp. |journal = <3 |name = Railee Xia Jang |bedroom = Messy |pet = None |likes = Sass, rebelling, car driving/stealing, parties |dislikes = Being serious |colour = Black, violet |music = Rock |food = Tacos |animal = Hawk |book = Various |drink = Lime cola |song = "Cherry Bomb" by The Runaways |movie = "Deadpool" |sport = Football (Soccer) |other = <3 |model = Arden Cho |gender = Female |eye = Brown |hair = Black |height = 1.68 m |weight = You kidding? |ethnicity = Asian |hand = Ambidextrous |shoe = 39.5 |blood = AB- |quote4 = "Do less than you ever thought it was possible to do." |voice = Coloratura Mezzo-Soprano |marks = . |body = Mesomorph |one = <3 |best = <3 |worst = <3 |mental = Might be even considered sane |change = Nothing is to be changed in PERFECTION |disorders = Coulrophobia |possessions = Possessions: leather jacket, Martinez's car keys (no use now) |medical = None really |more images = <3 |mother = Hecate |father = Fa Jang (deceased) |creator = The hell? |half = Hecate's Cabin |full = None |other relatives = None |home = El Llanto, Mexico (formerly), CHB (currently) |earliest = Orphanage |school = Schooled at the orphanage |kiss = Privacy, y'all! |love = See above. |sex = None! Do I look like that type of person? |other firsts = <3 |family album = <3 |nicknames = Lee |native = Mexican Spanish |flaw = Can't take life seriously |hobbies = <3 |won't = Be serious}} }} Category:Wiki Char Category:Character Category:Finished Category:CHB char